NyLeve's Falls
Nyleve's Falls is the second level in Unreal, as well as the first outdoor level. You explore the beautiful landscape as you enter the world of Na Pali for the first time while fighting the hostile wildlife. Walkthrough Statistics Weapons *Automag - 1 Items *Flare - 5 *Clip - 3 *Health Pack - 1 *Bandages *Super Health *Assault Vest Monsters *Nali Rabbit - 1 *Nali Bird - 4 *Biterfish - 10 *Nali *Lesser Brute *Manta Detailed Walkthrough You start in the emergency passageway. Flies are buzzing and alarms are sounding. You can also hear some sounds coming from outside such as crickets or Nali Birds screeching, you are close to being out of the ship! The floor in front of you is covered in blood in what looks like a trail of gore. Collect the two 'Flares' straight ahead and then turn left. The door has already been knocked down, allowing you the ability to escape. At the end of the hall is a mangled leg. Turn left once you reach it, then right. Collect the Clip and then step into the world outside as the door has been knocked down, probably by the creature. The music will start as you enter the world of Na Pali. A Nali Rabbit will pass by you and go up a rock to the side of the ship. Follow it to collect the Clip at the top of the rock. The area below is covered with rocks and palm trees, as well as some small plants. Three 'Nali Birds' can be seen in the sky hovering over the patch of ground below. Drop down to the ground below and follow the wall diagonally past the couple rocks. Eventually you will find a corpse to your left, start heading towards it (#1). Continue left and go around the crates to reach a house. Another body lies on the ground to the left of the entrance (#2). Collect the Automag and Clip beside his body, then enter the house. To the left is a metal crate that is impervious to your weaponry beside a table with two stools. Collect the two Flares on top of the table. The middle of the room contains a doused fireplace. The opposite side of the room from the crate holds an electric light. Beside the light is another body (#3). Collect the Flare 'beside the barrel that is to the left of the light. Jump on the bed that is between the barrel and fireplace to collect a 'Health Pack. Exit the house and return to the world outside. Continue left from the house until you reach a pool of water past a rock. A Nali Bird is circling above the water. Jump into the water, but be careful as a school of ten 'Biterfish' are swimming around. Up Ahead, you'll see the entrance to a base. Open the two crates near the body you see, revealing a Clip and a bandage . Gib the body to reveal another Clip, now continue on. You'll hear a scream see a body being thrown into a wall, and you'll see the source, a Lesser Brute. Back off and discharge him with your Automag, wait a bit and another LesserBrute will emerge from the locked door with the triangular window. After getting him, go down the Corridor, and you'll see an elevator. Press the button, and it will go down. Go around the corridor, and there will be a LesserBrute, kill him. You'll be at the bottom of the Canyon, now in the distance you should see a hut. Go inside, you'll see the first Nali. There's a clip on top of the fire thing, go behind the hut and you'll see a darkened entrance. Enter it, and you'll see some Tentacles. There are Clips, Tarydium Shards, and Flares lying around. Collect everything, and head back to the top of the Canyon, you're done down here. As you redux the top, go ahead to where you say the first LesserBrute and you'll see a lift. Press the button to make it go up, and you'll come to a room with another lift. But first, collect the clip. Now you see an Assault Vest on the box, use the lift to jump on it. When you ride it up, you'll be back outside. There's an Automag, and a Manta that attacks. Kill it, and pick up the Automag. Head to the small doorway to the left, and then jump on the Crates to see a box of 50 Bullets. Theres a Lesser Brute and a few Tentacles, kill them. Then look behind the big crates, there should be a Super Health on Easy skill. Then exit, and destroy the barrels and crates near the door. Enter the door, and end the level. Translator Messages *'#1' - "Log: Guard. R. Bijl. The situation is critical, last night large, extremely powerful aliens penetrated our camp. Fired small missles from hand launchers. We lost 5 men." *'#2' - "Log: Cook J. Strang: No reply to distress signal. Vortex Riker's hull is too unstable to use as a shelter. We found an abandoned house to use as our base camp. Maybe the native population can help us." *'#3' - "Log: N. Vos: Contact with members of ISV-Kran! (presumed lost in this area three months ago) They have seen a Skaarj vessel in operation. We may need to gain control of it to escape this system." Gallery NyleveVortex.jpg|Vortex Rikers NyleveAbandon.jpg|Abandoned House Category:Unreal I Levels